


Teal

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Bros having their casual bonding.





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Masturbation

It was a bro thing. Nothing more than some spare time spend wisely, bonding.

Waiting for everyone to sleep until they had some alone time to jerk off wasn’t the best option available. The bathroom was almost always occupied by someone and taking too long inside wasn’t something they could easily do. But at their studios, they had complete freedom to do as they please without any interruptions.

And that’s how Changkyun and Jooheon were sitting on Jooheon’s studio couch, a good distance kept between them and hands down their pants. Jooheon was the one to choose what they would watch first this time, a boring, casual porn movie with the petite girl and the muscular man.

Changkyun got through the first fifteen minutes of it without complaints, but the high-pitched moans of the girl who was obviously not enjoying the blowjob she was giving were starting to get into his nerves.

“Hyung” he stops pumping his cock, not really looking at Jooheon because that would magically cross their no homo line.

“What?” Jooheon breaths out, obviously way more engrossed in the scene playing out.

“Can we spice it up a bit?” Changkyun pulls his pants up until he looks decent enough, meaning his dick isn’t visible when he gets up and takes the computer’s mouse.

“Why, you don’t like it?” Jooheon stops too, still staring at the screen and Changkyun notices he’s leaking, a single drop landing on his thick thighs. He takes his eyes away before he gets noticed.

“Nah.” Changkyun closes the video window, ignoring Jooheon’s irritation.

“Whatever, change it.” Jooheon pouts, protectively placing his hands above his junk, like the magic of silently jerking off next to each other has been broken.

Changkyun goes back to the website’s home, a series of flashy videos and ads in front of him. He searches the categories and decides it’s time to rile Jooheon up a bit. Show him the good stuff and drag him out of the repetitive, boring straight porn he’s so used to watching.

He opens up the categories bar and scrolls down, finds the little blue sign of the gay part of the site.

“What are you doing man?” Jooheon asks, his voice laced with the tiniest bit of panic as Changkyun covers most of the screen with his body.

“Picking us something good, bro” he replies casually, taking a look at the top rated videos and finding something that he likes.

“Daddy fucks twink on exotic vacation, what the- WHAT THE FUCK CHANGKYUN!” Jooheon turns fully to him but Changkyun is already seated again, cock out and hard in his hand as the two men on the screen start getting it on in front of a pool.

“What?” He smiles cockily, locks eyes with Jooheon while palming himself.

Jooheon deflates, sitting back on his spot and blankly staring at the monitor.

“Are you into that?” He asks, hands on his thighs and it’s obvious he wants to continue what he was doing.

“Obviously.” It’s not any kind of secret, his hyungs know he’s hooking up with boys, some just choose to ignore it. But he always thought Jooheon might be into it. Just his gaydar beeping when they were interacting, even more like this. “Enjoy, hyung.”

And oh, Jooheon does. He strokes himself slowly at first, any hint of discomfort disappearing as his eyes are stuck on the screen, the actors moaning and fucking near the water. Jooheon watches them intensely and Changkyun is watching Jooheon, how his eyes shine and his fingers spread his precum on the tip of his cock. He knows Jooheon has noticed Changkyun’s eyes on him, so maybe he likes it.

The scene gets more intense, rougher, the bottom manhandled on his hands and knees and Jooheon’s eyes go wide, his mouth involuntary opening in a silent moan.

“Changkyun, have you ever, fuck” Jooheon takes a deep breath, “have you ever done this?”

“Lots of times.” Not in any exotic hotels, but they are getting famous and rich enough for him to be able to do it sometime soon.

“Did you enjoy it?” That curiousness, Changkyun likes it.

“A lot.” It’s been some time, frantic schedules leave no time or energy for one night stands. So jerking off with Jooheon in the studio it is.

“Mhm” Jooheon stays silent, leaving the occasional soft moan and by now Changkyun knows when he’s getting too close. He decides to play his last card.

“Wanna know a secret hyung?” He scoops closer, enough for their shoulders to brush.

“Tell” Jooheon spreads his legs and pushes his underwear down cupping his balls. Changkyun wishes he was bold enough to do it for him.

“I’ve thought of you doing this to me, too many times.” And it has only been getting worse ever since they started having these…shared sessions.

“This?” Jooheon isn’t dumb, but he needs that confirmation that he understood the correct thing.

“Fucking me.”

Jooheon presses right under the tip of his cock with two fingers and comes, his body rocking with the intensity of his orgasm. Changkyun has never heard or seen him being so expressive before. The wonders of choosing the right porn.

Changkyun focuses on himself, on the potential feeling of Jooheon on him and comes into his open palm, picking a tissue from the packet between them and cleaning himself before he makes a mess.

Jooheon is staring at him like he has grown horns or something.

“What is it, hyung?” Changkyun teases, because he knows fully well what it is. Jooheon had his gay awakening.

“Was that thing you said about- ugh” Jooheon stutters and blushes and even if he’s tucked back into his pants he pulls the hem of his shirt lower.

“About wanting you to fuck me true?” Changkyun smiles lazily, “very true.”

“Oh.” Jooheon gets up to close the forgotten porn window. The guys have long finished their exotic fuck too.

“I have a masturbation tip for you hyung” he giggles, “next time, let me do it for you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
